


A Piece of Cake

by VioletAmet



Series: Capricious [9]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Injury, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Fr00ts and sw33ts, are good, but a whole c4k3 is better.A collection of smut and short stories between Capricious and Racter, with some Koschei tossed in the mix.
Relationships: Koschei/Protagonist (Shadowrun: Hong Kong), Protagonist/Racter (Shadowrun: Hong Kong)
Series: Capricious [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chit Chat

“Good evening, my friend,” Racter greeted Capricious, making her jump from her chair in fright.

“Holy fuck!” she cursed as she hit the floor and stared up at the chuckling rigger that stood right beside her door. “What the hell, Racter?!”

Before Racter could speak, Duncan immediately burst out from his door to lunge at him, only to be pushed back by Koschei. The ork was about to grab at the drone's limbs, only to be stopped when Capricious popped out to stop him from escalating the situation, and pushed Racter into her room. “Get Koschei off of Duncan, Racter – I'll talk to you in a moment!” she ordered.

The rigger simply nodded before he picked Capricious' chair to sit, and tapped away on his bracer to bring Koschei to his side.

Capricious sighed heavily as she helped Duncan up his feet. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scream like that,” she sighed.

“I'd thought he hurt you, Cap,” he growled.

She shook her head with a slight frown at the thought. “Racter isn't that kind of guy, bro.”

Duncan huffed while rolling his shoulders. “Whatever. Just... be careful, okay?”

“I will be,” she said with a smile. “I promise.”

Oh, how much he hated hearing her say that. Unfortunately, there was no way to change Capricious' mind, no matter how vocal he is. Duncan gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before deciding to leave the boat to clear his mind. Besides, he didn't even want to be in his room as long as the two are alone.

Capricious let out a sigh of relief as she shut her door behind her. “How can I help you, Racter?”

“I only came by to ask you something, my friend.” He ran his hand over Koschei's chassis with a half-smile. “Something... personal.”

“All right... shoot.”

Racter lifted up his hand from the drone to pluck out a cigarette stick from his pocket, as well as a lighter. “Do you truly enjoy having sex?”

That's an unexpected question, Capricious thought. “Uh... How... what?”

A brief chuckle escaped from him. She clearly heard him, but she is too stunned to carry on with her answer. “I suppose asking if you enjoy it isn't the best question.” Racter breathed out a cloud of smoke. “I want to know what is it about sex that you seem so drawn to. Is it the warmth of the other person, or is it the feeling of an orgasm that makes you want more?”

Capricious licked her suddenly dry lips, trying to think of an answer, but found it difficult to even think at all. She then forced herself to take in a deep breath to answer Racter, “I'm not sure, to be quite honest. When I first did it... back in that prison... I did it to forget about where I was... and what I was going through. It may have been a few years since my surgery, but my anxiety kept getting worse... I guess... I just wanted to be comforted.”

“Is that why you seek me out, my friend?”

“No... well, not really. There are alternative outlets, but I was too distracted to even focus on what it is I wanted, until we were done with all that Walled City mess. You do remember our first night, yeah?”

“Ah, yes... I can recall that time as rather... interesting,” Racter spoke, blowing out more smoke. “Your desire was palpable, even though I can’t feel such a thing myself.”

Capricious couldn't help but chuckle bashfully. “Y-yeah... When I saw your cyber, it just blew my mind...” She could only imagine how red her face must be now. “It... You...” She giggled. “I'd never felt so good before. It made me wonder how come you're so experienced, even though you'd claim that many people had turned away from you.”

“Very few people had seen it, and you're the only who had asked for more,” Racter answered, tapping his fingers on Koschei's chassis. “Not to mention that you're the first that had wanted to try the same with Koschei.” The drone chirped.

“Thanks to your comment on reproduction that one day,” she quipped, which made him smirk.

“It's not my fault that my words stirred your emotions, my friend. You only took it that way, thanks to your imagination.”

Capricious gave him a dry laugh as she passed by him to sit on her bed.

“With that said,” Racter continued as he turned the chair to face her, “despite only having sex with a few people, I've done it for the sake of understanding the feeling, not so much for the sensation itself. It was to satiate my curiosity, simply put.”

“And I assume you also did it because you knew there would be some people who'd like to bang you.”

The rigger chuckled. “I have no real idea what it is the people from my past wanted.” He took one last drag of the stick, then crushed it against Capricious' desk before getting up from her chair. “But, let's forget and go back to the original question that I had asked. What is it about sex that makes you want more?”

Capricious froze once Racter bushed back her hair behind her ear. She took in another deep breath, inhaling the scent of cigarette that clung onto his clothes, and shut her eyes. “Relief,” she breathes, feeling his hand move down to cup her chin. “Satisfaction.” A soft gasp escaped from her as he gently pushed her back against her bed. “Joy.”

“Is that all?” he whispered in her ear while he reached for her thigh with his other hand.

“No... but...” she paused to feel his lips brush against hers. “You're distracting me...”

Racter chuckled as he suddenly pulled away from her, which made her whimper. “Then I guess we will have to do this another night, my friend.”

“What?!” Capricious eyes snapped open. “You tease!”

“Pardon me, I just couldn't help but know what sort of reaction I could pull from you. I do wish to take something from this to write about in my notes, if you'll allow me.”

“You can,” she huffed. “Now get out so I can deal with my... ache.”

“Of course.” He nodded with an easy smile. “I hope you enjoy yourself, my friend.”

“Yeah, sure... I’ll talk to you later, Racter.”


	2. Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION - Rough sex, with scratching and biting, and some brief dirty talk and blood mention. I tried to portray it in a healthy way, but it may not had been executed well here. But, I am glad to learn from my mistakes for future references. Hope ya enjoy this bit, even if it's flawed. Thank you~!

A deep, burning urge kept churning in Capricious' core since she woke up from a dream she hoped to never remember. The first time she ever had sex, in the steamy showers in the prison, with her ex-boyfriend. She could feel his gentle touches all over her body, his rough kisses, and the deep moans that escaped from her with every thrust.

She loathed it, regretted it, but despite this, she genuinely missed it. Missed him.

A curse escaped from her as she buried her head into her hands. Bleak should have erased that memory as well, she thought, but there was no point in thinking about that since both Bleak and Jason had long been dead.

So what's the point in letting these memories and empty hopes keep her chained to the past?

  
  


Shortly after she bought groceries and supplies around Heoi for the crew, Capricious returned to the Dowager Empress to put them away and give what everyone had asked for. Bizarre ingredients for Gobbet, discarded computer pieces for Is0bel, a protein shake for Duncan, a box of tools for Racter, and peroxide water for Gaichu. She never questioned the ghoul why he needed a bottle of peroxide water, since that's only for him to know, and her to best stay ignorant about.

Though, she did assume it's to clean up a dead body after a messy hunt.

Once she gave Gaichu the bottle, he immediately took his leave from the ship. Since there was nothing else to do, Capricious lingered around the basement a little longer to watch Racter work.

She kept a safe distance away from him, while the fabricators worked on Koschei, letting out an ear-piercing screech while sparks flew out. Thankfully she had her goggles to keep her eyes safe, but she had nothing to muffle the sound. How Racter can deal with this without proper equipment is beyond her, but maybe he became used to it after working as a roboticist for so long.

The heat was also rather suffocating, to the point she had to take off her jacket, while he sat on his stool still wearing his coat. This man is something else, she thought, as she continued to watch.

It wasn't long until Capricious heard her PDA beep, alerting her of the time. Nine o'clock in the evening, she read. A soft sigh escaped from her when she began to think about showering before she heads off to bed. Maybe a cold shower can take away this feeling that still stirs in her abdomen.

As she was just about to climb the stairs, the arms slowed down to a stop. “Are you leaving, my friend?” Racter asked as he got up.

“Yep. Do you need something?” she answered.

He hummed thoughtfully as he checked the time. “I do not, but perhaps you can entertain me with a conversation, if you don't mind. Especially since it will take some time for the new cast to cool.”

A gentle chuckle escaped from Capricious. “Obviously. But, it's too hot in here. Can we talk upstairs?”

“Very well, my friend.” Racter picked up the torch from his table before following her up the stairs into the kitchen. While the air felt stagnant, at least it was ventilated, allowing her to breathe a bit easier. He slipped a cigarette stick out from his pocket to tuck it between his teeth, then lit it up with the torch. “Isn't it better to have the conversation in your room instead of the kitchen?” he asked, letting out a puff of smoke. “Or perhaps you don't mind that your brother listens in?”

Capricious perked a brow at that and grins. “Talking in the room will make Duncan even more suspicious than hanging out in the kitchen, but if the thing you want to talk about is something private, then let's go to the room.”

Without another word, Racter walked past her to enter her room, which made her chuckle as she followed him. It's a bit strange, she admits, to see the rigger outside his workshop, but it's not that uncommon.

As she shut the door behind her, Racter sat down on her chair. “If my guess is correct, you're ovulating at the moment, aren't you?” he said, surprising Capricious.

“That's... uh... What?” She turned to him with a slight frown. “Is _that_ what you wanted to talk about? _Really?_ ”

“You can simply chalk it up to curiosity, given that you have been through a very unique situation, my friend.” He eyed her abdomen with a smile, before gazing up at the goggles that still sit above her eyes. “Besides, I had to take notice of the physical changes you're going through, just in case you seek out my company for sex.”

Capricious' brows furrowed, but she huffed as she slid off her goggles. “Is that why Gaichu had left the ship?” she asked.

“Oh, no, that's entirely his choice,” he replied. “But, perhaps he is also aware of the changes... in his own way.” Probably through scent or his senses, she thought. “I, on the other hand, happen to take notice from how you act around me, such as the look in your eyes, how your legs press together, and the way your hands wander over your body.” Racter rolled the chair towards her to grab her wrist and lift it up to his lips, making the hair on her arms rise like little bumps. “This is another example.”

She huffed out a laugh. “And here I thought you can't read body languages.”

Racter grinned as he took another drag of the cigarette. “We've been together long enough for me to learn the way you act, my friend. Especially when you want a distraction from whatever is on your mind.” He gently pulled her down to press his lips against hers, causing her to drop her hoodie, and ignite the feeling within her almost immediately.

Capricious desperately wanted to take him then and there, but she had a better idea. Well, hopefully one he is willing to do with her. “Racter...” she moaned as she rolled her hips against him, “can-... do you want to take a shower with me...?”

The smoking cigarette grew smaller as he inhaled deeply. “Quite ironic to do something as messy as sex in a shower, don't you think, my friend?” he whispered to her before he flicked the cigarette to the floor and crushed it under his boot. “But it will be interesting to see how well you can hold yourself up.”

Capricious blinked away the dark cloud that danced out of his lips, and gasped when he lifted her up the chair with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her to the bathroom, then started to unbutton his shirt once he propped her on the sink. Right as she undone the last button, Racter rolled her undershirt up and off her body, leaving behind her bra.

He grasped both of her breasts roughly, sending shivers down her spine, and sucked the sensitive skin just above the cloth. Capricious tried to speak, only for her tongue to fail her when he kissed her again on her open mouth. The taste of cigarette on his tongue was disgusting, but his wandering hands kept her distracted.

She didn't even realize that he pulled off her bra as well as her shoes, socks, pants, and panties.

“Do you remember the safe word, my friend?” he asked once he knelt down between her legs.

Capricious took a moment to catch her breath. “Y-yes... 'red ice'.”

“Good...” he whispered while he lifted her thighs over his shoulders. “Very good.”

His tongue then slipped between the folds, savoring the flavor that oozed out of her, making her moan. Her hands clung onto his silver hair as curses slipped past her mouth in English. The way he sucked on her flesh made her mind blank and her hips roll towards him in hopes that she can grind herself against him.

She could feel herself getting closer to that blissful edge, only to be pulled away when Racter stopped with a deep chuckle. No matter how much she whimpered for him to continue, he looked at her in amusement as he tapped away on his bracer. “Can you walk?” he asked.

Capricious carefully planted her feet on the tiled floor while she watched him disconnect the cables on his neck. “Y-yeah... why?”

“To turn on the showers, my friend. You are already bare, while I’m not, and I do not wish to get my clothes wet before intercourse.”

“Oh right... right...” She giggled bashfully as she kicked her clothes into a corner, then reached out for the shower handle to turn it on. It sprayed out freezing water, until it slowly turned warm, then hot enough to allow her to step inside.

There was something absolutely wonderful about taking hot showers after a run, but this was slightly different. Almost exciting even.

“Tell me the truth, my friend,” Racter whispered as he pressed himself against her back. “You want me to make you forget your former lover, don't you?”

A slight frown formed on her face. “Yes.”

He pressed his lips against the crook of her neck while his hand gently traced her body. “Then I'll need you to brace yourself, because I will not allow you to think about him anymore.”

Before she could ask, Capricious was pushed against the wall while her lower half was pressed firmly against Racter. Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers thrust inside her, making her squirm and moan. “Remember that you can force me to stop if you need to, my friend,” he reminded her once he stilled his hand. “Do you wish to continue?”

She sucked in a deep breath as she tried to stare into his eyes. “Please, Racter, I beg of you to fuck me rough and hard. I trust you.”

“Very well.” He resumed pumping his fingers into her, bringing out sounds that were difficult to keep quiet. Even her legs started to wobble from the wonderful, borderline ecstatic feeling that was wound up in her core.

“Tell me, my friend,” Racter spoke to Capricious in English, “you adore being underneath me, no?” He could feel her tighten around him. “I can make you come that no one else could, in ways that no one else can...” He curled his fingers to press against her muscle, almost making her yell, if she had not bit her lip. “You also enjoy it when you're on your knees and Koschei pumps inside you. How you want me to do the same as well, but in your mouth. You can't get enough, as if it's a drug.”

She was getting so close, he noticed. “I'll give you everything you desire, my friend.” He leaned forward to kiss her back. “Just remember that it was _me_ that allowed you to have this. No one else, but me. So, who is the one in control here?”

“Y-you...” she gasped.

“You'll need to speak a little louder, my friend, I'm afraid that the shower is too loud for me to hear,” he spoke with a devilish smile.

“It's you, Racter! You're the one in-...!” Words failed her once the blissful, oh-so-welcoming orgasm sprang from her abdomen, straight to her brain. Racter slowly pulled out his hand to taste the thick liquid that coated his fingers on his tongue.

It's hard to tell what he tasted as he cleaned his fingers, only that it reminded him of some sort of fruit, and possibly candy. At least his implants are working, he thought, as he carefully helped Capricious stand straight. “Are you okay, my friend?” he asked.

“Yeah...” she answered with a deep sigh of relief as she came down from her high. “That was... so good.”

Racter chuckled as he held her against him. “Do you wish to stop here?”

“I... well, I was hoping you can... you know... fuck me hard with your cock?” she answered.

How eloquent, he thought with a grin. “Very well – turn around.”

Capricious did as he told her with a flustered face, and almost shrunk back when he leaned to her level to lift her up by her thighs. With her eyes locked on his, a soft moan slipped past Capricious' lips as he slowly sunk her down onto his length. His warmth mixed together with the rushing waters that doused them was almost euphoric itself.

But she wasn't going to stop now.

Racter dug his clawed feet into the ground, nearly making dents, while she wrapped her arms around his neck once again to hold onto him. Then Capricious hooked her legs around his waist with a playful smile. “I certainly hope a man your age has the stamina to keep up with me,” she teased.

“Then you underestimate me and my equipment, my friend,” he said, before he dug his nails into the skin of her butt and slammed into her, making her scream from pleasure, that turned into a low growl.

He then pinned her against the wall to pump himself into her at a steady pace, making her moan and squeal. The sensation of his length drawing in then out of her felt good, especially with the dull spikes on his selected cock for tonight, that pushed through her flesh. Racter quickly found that special spot that could make her fall apart within a minute, but he wanted to take his time with her this time, so he tried to avoid it.

He _really_ does want to make her forget about her first time.

“R-Racter...” Capricious moaned, “does... does it feel good for you?”

The rigger stilled inside her as he pondered on her question.

He was still disconnected from the sensation, he thought as he moved Capricious around in his arms. There was no hint of pleasure, nor even a taste that could substitute the feeling, but he could feel her tighten around him. Before he answered, Capricious planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t want to be alone on this,” she whispered. “So, please, allow me to make you feel something.” Then Racter felt a burning sensation on his back.

Capricious, the bold leader but submissive partner, actually clawed him for once without being asked to.

It made Racter grin. This is a challenge now, he thought, about who would give in first.

Well, he hoped she won't hesitate to push him far back enough to make him kneel, otherwise, this will turn out boring rather quickly.

With every hard thrust into her, came along the burning sensation of her nails down his back, drawing blood that mixed with the water and flowed into the drain. Racter was a lot more eager to make sure she would come before he could force her to stop. He even bit into her neck to make his mark on her body where it would be visible for everyone to see.

Capricious couldn't help but smile as she ran her left hand up to the back of his head to pull his hair, while she kept her cybernetic one on his lower back, right above his chrome. It felt so wonderful, that it was difficult to think about anything else.

But this could not last forever.

With one careful roll of his hips, he finally hit that sweet spot that made her body lock up while she tossed her head back with a silent scream. Capricious' legs twitched as she struggled to hold onto him, only to nearly fall, if it wasn't for Racter holding her tightly in his arms.

Racter sighed heavily as he pulled himself out of Capricious, and helped her sit down on the toilet. It took her a moment to finally come down, then turn to the rigger as he washed away the blood on his back.

She stood up with a weary smile, and picked up a rag from the medicine cabinet to help him.

  
  


Once they both were thoroughly cleaned up, from simple hygiene necessities, to applying antiseptic on each other's wounds, then bandages, Capricious laid her aching body down on her bed beside Racter. Since she didn't know when there would ever be a next time that she would be able to get to sleep next to him like this, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

“I love you,” she whispered, right as he started to run his calloused hands through her hair.

“Thank you, my friend,” he replied quietly, short after she fell asleep.


	3. Toys Under Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, hello, everyone, this is my attempt at doing Kinktober, though I had missed the first day, so I will write up the second day, as soon as possible. Take it easy, everyone!

Capricious sat as comfortably as she could, despite the vibrating toy between her legs, hidden beneath her pants. She struggled to listen to Racter as he went on about cybernetics and science, while holding onto the device that controls the power of the toy itself in his hand. Oh, how he teased her by switching it from hand to the other before her eyes, and mocked tossing it into the abyss below with a devilish grin.

After he had finished talking about the pros of having durable skin, he paused to take a closer look at his flushed leader. “The color on your cheeks is one I haven't seen before, my friend,” he said, while running a thumb over her face. “I wonder...”

The rigger turned up the dial, forcing a moan out of her, then turned it down, making her whimper. Capricious tried to curse him out, only to be stopped by a kiss.

“I have to admit,” Racter said once he parted from her, “I am enjoying this a lot more than I had expected...”


	4. Lingerie

“I've never... really wore a thing like this before...” Capricious said as she lifted the brim of the see-through fabric that hung from her shoulders. “It's... almost embarrassing.”

“Don't you worry, my friend,” Racter spoke up while running his hand down her back. “You won't have to wear this for much longer.”

The decker gave a sheepish smile, until she heard Koschei whir from underneath the rigger's desk. Her face turned red from the thought of her clothes being stripped apart before Racter.

It was rather welcoming to let them be the ones in control, instead of her, she thought.


End file.
